1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a transmission shift fork used in shifting a transmission equipped with the shift fork. More specifically, the present invention relates to a transmission shift fork with a heat dissipation arrangement.
2. Background Information
Some transmissions use shift forks in shifting gears of the transmission. One example of a conventional transmission shift fork is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 3-125943. In this publication, a conventional transmission shift fork is disclosed that has an oil catch. The oil catch of the conventional transmission shift fork is formed on a rear face portion of the shift fork that is on an opposite side of the shift fork from a nail portion that engages a coupling sleeve of a synchronizer. This conventional transmission shift fork is configured to supply oil caught by the oil catch to the nail portion.